


Promised

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [56]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: They need to tell Poe's parents.





	1. Chapter 1

Ben squirms under the eyes on him. He’s sure they’re going to kill him. Right? They are. They’re going to kill him and bury him in the depths of the woods of Yavin IV. He’s going to _die_.

Poe, ever brave, holds his hand.

“Mom, Dad… this is my boyfriend. We’re going to get _married_.”

Ben wants to _die_. He doesn’t care, now. He just wants to _die_. To stop being. Because yes, he loves Poe, but he also loves not having to stand here and be paraded out like - he just doesn’t like the eyes on him, okay?

“You do know you’re a little young for that?”  


“We’re going to run away to Naboo. They make Queens there when they’re kids,” Poe says.

“They still can’t marry until they’re old enough.” Shara’s voice is considerate, but Ben knows the truth.  


“You can’t stop our love,” he blurts out, indignant at last. Because this is important, even if he is afraid.  


“We’re not trying to,” Kes says, his expression as mutable as the weather, struggling for calm.  


“But it’s going to be a long engagement,” Shara says.  


“I’ll run away with him!”  


“You can’t reach the controls yet, not without a booster cushion.” Shara is also struggling not to laugh.  


“That doesn’t mean we’re not in love!”  


Ben clings tighter to his best friend, burrowing against his side.

“How about we all have a milkshake and you tell me about your outfits? You do have outfits, right?”  


“…what we’re wearing isn’t enough?” Poe sounds horrified.  


“Not really. And you need to have vows. And plan your cake. And think about where you’re going to live, and if you’re changing your names…” Kes ticks them off a finger at a time.  


“I kinda want a milkshake,” Ben admits.  


“…but we can still get married?” Poe asks.  


“Yeah. But… milkshake first?”  


“Okay,” he agrees, and they follow the adults through into the house.   


Marriage is okay, but milkshake is forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyo can’t believe it’s finally happened. Their cake is _right there_ , decorated by everyone they love. On top, two little figurines to represent them, and all around are people who are _happy_ for them. Who love them.

He never thought he would ever get to this point. Life had tangled him up in electrical cables of turmoil, distance and ideology and a dark, dark voice. He’d thought he’d never make it home, and he’d never expected anyone but his mother would forgive him.

And yet. Here he is. His family, Poe’s family, all one.

The deed is done, and he keeps grabbing for Poe’s hand under the table to run his thumb nervously over the ring there, to remind himself it’s _actually happened_. They’re married.

It’s not a dream.

Soon, there’ll be the cake, and dancing, and escaping. But for a moment they can just relax.

There’s a tinkling sound that has him sit upright - but not out of fear. Interest, and then he sees Kes Dameron stand.

He sits with Kylo’s own parents, with Shara obvious in the gap. Absent friends. He likes to think she would squish his cheeks again.

But Kes is standing, clearing his throat.

“My son has always loved this boy,” he says, as everyone turns to pay attention. “Back when he was no bigger than my knee. And many of you remember him from then, remember the big eyes and wonder…”  


Oh, no, no, no. Kylo cringes down into his chair.

“He was a curious thing, even then. Big heart. Always asking questions. Always following my boy around, and I couldn’t work out which of them was the worst trouble… but I knew they’d always come home safe, if they were together. Ben brought out the best in Poe.”  


Ben. The name a sharp reminder.

“Well now, you can see, Poe brings out the best in Kylo. They were meant for one another, and we all know that. And when Poe came to tell us they were going to run away together…”  


“ _Did you remind him_?” Kylo hisses.  


Poe shakes his head. “Nope. All him.”

“…our only concerns were his feet reaching the floor of the ship they intended to steal, not their love for one another. And so, as Shara isn’t here to do the honours, in her name…”  


Kylo covers his face in his hands as the droids wheel out with trays laden with various milkshakes (and equivalents, considering dietary intakes). Everyone takes one, and Kylo opens his eyes to see them toasted left and right.

Poe winks, and hooks his arm around Kylo’s, so they drink close to one another. He grabs the straw in his lips and slurps.

“…of course…” Kes continues, “…there was the time with the old Y-Wing and the Bounty Hunter…”  


“DAD!” Poe yells, choking on his shake.  


“…but I’ll wait til they’re on honeymoon to tell you…”  



End file.
